Immortal's Fair
by AnimeTardisFan
Summary: The Immortal's Fair is held twice a year and has never been attended by a human... until now. What happens when MeyRin stumbles into this time honored tradition? Mainly MeyRinxSebastian, a little MadameRedxGrell, and the tiniest bit OCXOC.


Immortal's Fair  
Lizzie had just left the party that had been held at the Phantomhive house when Sebastian turned around addressed the staff.

"Okay" he started "you're probably all tired so Elizabeth and I will clean up"

Elizabeth was the only maid beside Mey- Rin in the manor and a young one at that only 11 or 12 but the most skilled worker besides Sebastian. She had long dark brown hair and bright green eyes(almost inhuman by MeyRin's standards) behind a pair of round glasses. MeyRin always thought she looked like Madame Red's butler, Grell.

The rest of the staff went off to bed after Sebastian's order except MeyRin.

"I'll go help him" she said aloud after some time of thought. Little did she know that the celebration had not stopped after the earl had been put to bed. Reaper after reaper entered the house to be met by Elizabeth and Sebastian after everyone had arrived Sebastian checked to see if Ciel was still asleep and came back with a violin, a viola, and a glossy black baby grand piano one of the reapers sat down at the piano while Sebastian opened his violin and Elizabeth tuned her viola it having not been played for quite some time. While the trio played the Diabolic Waltz everyone danced around. William sat in the corner surprised at not only the fact that Grell was dancing but with a lady, Madame Red to be exact. After she died she became a reaper not only that but the only one as good as Grell. Grell was having so much fun dancing with his Madame until a sour piano cord and a screeching viola note pulled him from his trance. He spun around to see what the matter was to see that standing in the doorway from the servants quarters was a startled MeyRin.

"How did she get in here" he screeched. Even Sebastian was startled by the maid's appearance at the gathering.

"What are you doing here MeyRin?" he asked as calmly as he could in a situation like this.

"What are these people doing here!" she said pointing at the people in the room. Something caught her eye, a red haired lady standing pulled quite close to a red haired man. Some thing seemed farmiliar about the pair

"Madame Red!" she yelled "But you died?!" At that moment said reaper spun around and started to speak.

"Well... It's complicated." she was attempting as best she could not to say too much.

Elizabeth stepped over to Sebastian "Hand over the violin" she stated clearly.

"But you're a violist" he argued.

"I'm a lot of things darling and right now I'm the violinist and you're the gentleman who will kindly dance with Miss MeyRin and explain this whole ordeal to her" Elizabeth spat back.

"Fine" he sighed. By know MeyRin had turned around and noticed how different Elizabeth looked. She was wearing a frilly black knee dress and glossy black platform knee boots. In place of her usually ebony black brown hair she had even longer blood red locks similar to that of both Madame Red and the man she had been dancing with.

"What's with you're hair!" she stuttered.

"Do you remember Grell Sutcliff the butler?" she started as MeyRin nodded she heard the red haired man on the dance floor huff "I hated that form!"

"Well," Elizabeth started "I'm a reaper just like him and I was just using the same trick he did to disguise my beautiful red hair. Bet you don't recognize him." she said pointing the violin bow at the red haired man holding Madame Red close to him.

"That's Grell?" she squeaked.

Elizabeth just face palmed and pointed to Sebastian "You better explain this really well for the lady" she huffed. MeyRin jumped as she noticed that Sebastian was standing right behind her.

"Shall we dance Milady?" he said as he spun her around and put a hand on her waist as she herself got ready for a dance.

Elizabeth slid a piece of paper onto the piano stand and jumped on top of the glossy black instrument careful not to scuff it with her boots. As she started to play the song she had prepared the dancing presumed just as it should and Sebastian started to explain the whole idea of immortal's fair and how 2 times every year the immortals put aside their disputes and met at some area to enjoy never having to die, demons, reapers, vampires, and every other immortal creature was invited yet they never got over 300 in the London province and how her best friend, Elizabeth, was a reaper Sebastian was a demon and how MeyRin was the only mortal to ever dance at one of these functions.

It seemed as the night wore on the more loose everyone became. Elizabeth had brought out a record player and was now dancing with the pianist reaper talking about playing music for large groups. Madame Red had grown impatient and just kissed Grell who to everyone's surprise actually didn't reject her. MeyRin knew everything there is to know about Immortal's Fair and hadn't let her gaze drift away from Sebastian's copper eyes in the full 3 hours she had danced and Sebastian has done the same never letting their eyes break apart not even once.

As the song ended and and the clock struck 12 Sebastian said "Oh, and there's one tradition I forgot to tell you" he dipped her down as was appropriate for the song.

"And what's tha-" her voice was cut of by Sebastian's mouth against her's.

He broke it apart to mutter "Common courtesy, just look around." and sure enough as she did she saw that every dancing couple had in fact at that moment dipped and kissed in the exact same way even Elizabeth and her dance partner the 11 or 12 year old pianist reaper, had kissed. As the clock stopped ringing they all stood up the male bowing down to the female dance partner.

"What the hell is going on here!" Ciel's voice rang from the top of the stairs. Sebastian couldn't do anything about it because from Ciel's tone of voice he'd seen the traditional midnight kiss and there was no way to cover that up no matter how hard he tried.

"Cue explanation!" Elizabeth called from the crowd with a giggle in her voice.

"I'll make her pay for that" Sebastian muttered to himself.

"My lord, allow me to explain it in the morning. You need to get back to bed, don't want to get yourself ill do you?" he stated walking the young Earl back to his room.

"Fine," Ciel spat "but I expect a full explanation in the morning. Got that?" Sebastian simply bowed and did his signature "Yes my lord" before tucking his young master into bed and returning to the guests. After everyone had left and MeyRin had gone off to bed everything had been cleaned up Elizabeth attempted to drag her self off to her room only to pass out mid stride. 'Thump' she landed in Sebastian's arms as he caught her from hitting the cold floor.

"Just like a daughter to me aren't you" he chuckled to her sleeping form in his arms. He carried her back to her room and let her just sleep in her clothes for that night. Sebastian decided that he deserved the next couple hours of sleep he could and went bact to his room to think of how to explain Immortal's Fair to Ciel in the morning. It was going to be a tough day tomorrow.

P.S I'm probably going to write a follow up on this

This is my first fanfiction so feel free to review and tell me how you feel. This process all together took me nearly 4 months from plot bunny to publish and took me all day today because I typed it all out from my printed story and then accidentaly deleted it all. I was super angry. But if you're reading this then it means my toil was for not and I have succeeded! Huraay!


End file.
